Jaded
by Rothalion
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion go shopping and share a bit of romance.


Title: Rothalion

Title: Jaded

Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion go shopping. Written in a hurry for Kyomine with the aid, up to the naughty part, of my little daughter Tamerlanez. Confuzzled is not a word but she saw it online and as I was pondering a word to fit there she offered it up and it fit. Hey she's eight. So…confuzzled the whole thing is. I like it, the word and it suits Hephaistion's mood. Sorry really badly written naughty stuff I am not good at writing that sort of thing and this was hurried. I've done some editing before throwing it out to the masses but its still really rough. Just a fun piece. If this back and forth stuff doesn't occur yell at me and I'll get rid of it. I am quite naïve when it comes to such matters. A/H pairing.Thanks.

Rating: PG-17M/M

Reviews: Please and always welcome with thanks.

Disclaimer stuff: Stone owns them, history bore them and now I use them.

"Wake up!"

The bed rocked and Hephaistion made a grab under his pillow for the dagger that was secreted there. The loud voice had startled him from a wine induced, deep and much needed sleep. He'd stayed far too long at the banquet the night before and consumed way too much wine. Rolling toward the somewhat familiar voice's source he found himself pinned in a firm grasp and flinched as his lips were pressed with a crushing kiss.

"Wake up, you lazy son of a dog! It is a beautiful day and 'we' are going out to…well to mingle with our people. Alone, just us."

Hephaistion released the blade and squinted through the bright morning light that bathed his king in golden brightness. His room's curtains had been flung open and the sun glared brilliantly into the modest space. Alexander plopped down again on the edge of the narrow bed near Hephaistion's head and ruffled his lover's sleep mussed hair. Hephaistion groaned and wondered what plan Alexander had in mind now. He had been so comfortable. Soundly asleep, his furs warm and comforting and the pillow just right and now…

"Well Phai, what's keeping you, boy? Hop to it! We are off on a very important mission. Shopping. Come on now," Alexander coaxed. "open those beautiful blue eyes, get up and get dressed. Naked suits me but in the markets it would be unseemly."

Hephaistion couldn't help but wonder if Cleitus' spirit had invaded Alexander's body. Boy?

"Boy? Alexander, you wake me by pouncing on me, throwing yourself at me and then to seal your fate you address me as…Boy? Are you mad, or have you truly been possessed by Cleitus? By the gods man I just went to sleep!" The sound of his own voice echoed in his aching head and threatened to crush his wine soaked skull.

"Sleep! No you didn't." He snorted with an indignant laugh. "You passed out! Besides the sun was only just tipping the horizon when I dragged you back here and now it's…well … up a wee bit. Oh, Hephaistion I so love when you get that drunk. You are just a…well you should do it more often my friend. I love to hear you sing." He followed the comment with another loud laugh and he pinched Hephaistion's cheek like a long lost aunt would her darling nephew.

"Ow! you oaf! Get out Alexander! Sing? By the gods you goats ass, I- do- not- sing! and I am going back to sleep!"

Within a very short while Alexander was dragging a some what pale and sluggish Hephaistion from the palace and out into the crowded streets of Babylon. Both were dressed in light armor and wrapped in nondescript tan robes. They'd gone only a short way at Alexander's harried pace before Hephaistion had to stop and retch. The noise and the sweet smell of exotic incense, combined with animal dung and human sweat had done its work and curdled the contents of his stomach. He cursed the free flowing wine of the previous night, the market's crowds of people and Alexander's mad ideas. How did the man do it he wondered. Drink himself mindless and then function come morning. Damn him! He thought.

"Oh come now my confuzzled, Hephaistion! The wine has gotten the better of you yet again." Alexander teased; his smirk wider than the Granicus.

Hephaistion hated that chuckle. He hated Alexander's 'See I got the better of you again.' chuckle. If he could have been certain, entirely certain, as to which of the two leering faces taunting him was the real Alexander's he would have punched it.

The morning wore on; Alexander pulling Hephaistion from one booth to another. Showing him trinkets and baubles of foreign make. Buying this and buying that. There were boxes made of jade and glassware of unique and beautiful colors. He plied the beleaguered man with strange exotic foods and sickly sweet drinks. The king made him stand and listen to noisy musicians battering drums and bleating on flutes. Hephaistion's head was spinning, his stomach roiling and his temper on the verge of erupting in a violent fit that would ultimately deprive Macedonia, Egypt and Persia of their fine and powerful new young ruler.

"Alexander, Alexander." Hephaistion reached out and grabbed the excited man's elbow and slowed him. "Alexander, please, wait."

The king stopped and for the first time that day looked at Hephaistion with a gentle smile and not a taunting grin.

"Phai?" He asked his voice now soft and caring. Not that it wasn't through out the day but all the taunting was gone now. "What is it?"

"Sit, Alexander. I need…to just sit."

"Alright, Hephaistion. Here, sit here and I will fetch you some cool water from that fountain."

Hephaistion sighed and sat. Finally, he thought, a rest. His stomach could settle and the ache in his head could lessen. He hated to disappoint his Alexander but…by the gods the man had simply picked the wrong day to go plundering about the markets of their new city. The more he thought about the banquet the more he recalled. Alexander had not consumed very much wine. Alexander had stayed sober last night and he had gotten drunk. Guilt itched at his bleary conscience. For once Alexander had been careful in his drinking and he had overindulged. No wonder the man was punishing him with this shopping expedition. Hephaistion shook his head to clear more cobwebs. Not only had Alexander dragged him along but he was making 'him' tote all the stuff he was buying. 'Now I am but a wine sick slave.' He thought sadly, feeling quite sorry for himself. He tried to smile as Alexander handed him a cup of cool fresh water.

Five booths later Alexander called out to Hephaistion, the excitement plain in his voice.

"Phaistion, Hephaistion this is it. This is just the thing! This is what I was searching for!"

"It's lovely Alexander and it will indeed suit you." He readily agreed hoping that the discovery would end the trip and they could return to the palace. Alexander smiled and paid handsomely for the item.

Turning, he pulled Hephaistion along the crowded street and into the quiet privacy of an alley. He looked into Hephaistion's tired eyes and smiled a brilliant smile.

"Not for 'me' Phai, for you." He took the other packages from Hephaistion's arms and pressed the new one into his beloved's hands. "It is for you. You will be… well trust me it is you. It is perfect. The green, it will …well, with the blue of your eyes. Ah by the gods you will be stunning." He kissed him lightly on the lips and took him again by the elbow. "Come now. You must be tired."

'Stunning.' He thought. Hephaistion rolled his bloodshot eyes and nodded in agreement as he allowed himself to yet again be dragged through the streets of Babylon.

Some time later after the sun had slipped below the horizon, Hephaistion strode into Alexander's bedroom. The beautiful silk robe hung from his body as though it had been tailored only for him and the green hue set his crystalline blue eyes ablaze. Alexander looked up nonchalantly from the letter he was reading and shuddered at the sight of his beloved. The man stood just paces away watching an artist chip away at yet another statue in Alexander's honor. Alexander noted the gentle yet strong lines of Hephaistion's shoulders. His long brown nearly copper colored hair was splayed out across his back, highlighted by the green robe and Alexander wanted only to bury his face in its thick softness. He gasped as Hephaistion turned toward him and continued across the room. The man was beautiful. After a quick glance he returned to the letter but the image of his lover's bare chest, blue eyes and lightly stubbled face was burned into his memory. The low cut 'V' in the jade colored robe let just enough of the slim man's chest show. Just enough to make Alexander want to rush to him and take him in a fierce embrace. To just take him. He calmed himself though. Tonight he would love Hephaistion as he had never before.

Hephaistion crossed the distance and leaned over the back of the huge bed. He massaged Alexander's shoulders and misread the tension in them as being caused by the letter. Alexander, though, knew better. He stood, asked Hephaistion to stay the night, dismissed Bagoas and they adjourned to the broad balcony. They spoke of many things and finally love.

"Is there not love in your life Alexander?" Hephaistion asked and was not disappointed. Alexander told him he loved only him and took his face in his hand. The cool breeze chilled Hephaistion's skin. He longed to feel his lover's hands upon his body. As Alexander had said he'd missed him. They'd missed each other. They had the night as their own. Then as if caught in a spell they stared at one another silent and full of emotion for a time.

"The robe is…beautiful on you. I knew, today when I bought it, that it would be perfect. It was meant for you. By the gods I have missed you. Missed your touch." He pushed Hephaistion's long coppery hair back with trembling hands and leaning in kissed him on the hollow of his neck just below his right ear. Alexander knew Hephaistion's body well. Knew how to stir him, knew how to pull passion from his quiet soul and bring it to life.

In mere moments they found themselves standing before the great bed. They embraced crushing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Lust was winning out over the slow burn of love and passion. Alexander slowed the game and motioned for Hephaistion to join him on the bed. They knelt before each other just inches apart. Alexander rubbed a calloused thumb over the scar that now marred Hephaistion's handsome brow and check. To see his beloved wounded tore at his heart. He pushed the brilliant jade and olive colored robe back and off Hephaistion's narrow shoulders and attacked his flesh with a wickedly probing tongue. He lapped at Hephaistion's skin and suckled his nipples. He ran his hands from Hephaistion's shoulders to his buttocks. Dragging his fingernails across the hyper-sensitive skin.

Finally, Hephaistion could stand no more. He grasped Alexander in a strong embrace, tossed him around and down onto the bed settling gently on top of him. He languished in the heat emanating from Alexander's flesh. Lost in his desire he stretched out and covered as much of Alexander's body as he could. He reveled in the feel of Alexander's flesh against his. Chest against chest, thigh to thigh, the hard fruit of their passion scalding as they ground themselves against each other. Hephaistion's azure eyes were ablaze with desire and Alexander lost himself in them.

"Alexander…" It was whispered a husky sound so full of need and desire that Alexander could barely keep from dragging Hephaistion even tighter into his arms and taking him right then.

Once their dance of love began they moved together as one. Years of lovemaking guide their hands and lips and hips. Nothing needs to be said, nothing needed to be second guessed, they are Alexander and Hephaistion. When Hephaistion pushed gently but firmly into Alexander both men groaned with a satisfaction found in no other act. They stared intently into one another's eyes as the slow and steady rhythm drove them toward a joining, toward an ecstasy unmatched.

Then, a pause and a look of understanding. A look of trust and of love. A slight change of position. Hephaiston withdraws from him and settles over Alexander's awaiting body. Then Hephaistion slowly, without looking away from his lover's eyes, lowers himself, Alexander's strong hands on his hips, down onto the hardness that is his Alexander. Alexander his only love, his life, his king. This, a rare and savored act for them, would be relished. Again a slow and easy motion. No hurrying, no urgency, just the need to be a part of one another. To just slow down and feel. Just feel.

Then, again at Alexander's urging, they switch. He stares into Hephaistion's agonizingly blue eyes and moans as he nears completion; as they both near the bliss of a sensuous explosion beyond description. Hephaistion comes with Alexander and buries his face on his lovers chest. He is too spent to move, too spent to do anything other then cry slow tears of love and need and worry over his ever tormenting fear of losing this. This man and this act that makes him whole. His worry about losing his Alexander to all the change that is compelling them ever forward into a new world.

Alexander soothes him with promises of love and gentle strokes that set his flesh on fire. Finally he sleeps again, wrapped tightly in Alexander's arms, wrapped in the comfort that will ease his soul for years to come. No furs or soft pillows can match the warmth and security he finds here in Alexander's arms.


End file.
